Un souvenir du passé ! Un avenir paisible
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Un souvenir du passé d'Isaac remonte à la surface. Son mari est là pour le réconforter. Past Mpreg, Futur Mpreg ! - Jisaac
1. le souvenir

Bon j'ai pas vraiment de spécification sur cette nouvelle histoire. Alors je vous laisse lire.

Jackson et Isaac était couché dans leur lit, Isaac reposait sa tête sur le torse de Jackson, sa main gauche sur le ventre et l'autre main entre eux en poing près du flanc, les pieds entremêler ensemble. Isaac remua légèrement avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il resta quelque seconde avant de se retirer doucement du lit pour ne pas déranger son mari. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacent à leur chambre, ou en rentrant le froid l'accueilli, il frissonna avant de se diriger vers la toilette. Une fois fini, il alla se laver les mains , quand il se figea, le froid transperça ses os et le mot «misérable» sorti de nul part. Il resta figer ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il a pu reconnaitre la voix de son père. Son cœur bégayait fort dans sa poitrine, un tremblement couvrant ses épaules, toute ses sens étaient coupés. Tous, sauf un. Émotion. Il était étouffé par sa propre émotion.

Peur

Obscurité froide

Le froid semble se glisser dans toutes les directions à partir de la pièce, comme enveloppé autour de lui dans une étreinte glaciale.

Le congélateur

«tu as demandé pour ça, garçon »

Sa respiration a été tiré de ses poumons, la poitrine se serra du manque de flux d'oxygène. Il déglutit difficilement. Il ne pouvait toujours pas voir. Un brouillard brumeux avait encombré sa vision et a refusé de se déplacer, peu importe à quel point il se frotta les yeux. Serrant les yeux fermés n'a pas aidé non plus.

« Espèce de con ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit »

C'est là qu'il compris pleinement où il se retrouve encore une fois après tout ces années. Isaac gémit avant de se mordre la lèvre- le prélèvement de sang en essayant de garder le silence. Avec ses mains tremblantes, il les leva et couvrit ses oreilles, essayant de bloquer le bruit.

« tu peux pas te cacher, garçon ! »

"Non!" Isaac siffla. "Ce n'est pas censé se produire!" Un autre gémissement tomba de ses lèvres. Ses yeux fermés, les larmes coulant sur ces joues.  
Le froid l'envahissant de plus en plus, la respiration encore plus laborieuse que précédemment.

«Obtenez dans le congélateur garçon! »

Ses genoux tremblaient, comme ils cédèrent sous lui et il essaye de se faire le plus petit possible en se poussant contre le mur de la salle de bain. Il a sauté comme son dos a touché le mur froid derrière lui. Isaac a poussé contre elle, essayant de se caler entre les jonctions . Secouant la tête d'avant en arrière.'' Pas réel''. ''Ce n'est pas réel''. Il gémit doucement.

« Ne me le faites pas dire deux fois !»

Il tremblait tandis que ses mains couvertes ses oreilles.

«Obtenez dans le congélateur garçon !»

''Non, non, non'' gémit-il en se tenant la tête dans les mains. Gémissement tombant de ses lèvres. les larmes coulant plus rapidement.

Dans leur chambre, Jackson se réveilla, un sentiment de malaise dans sa poitrine grandissant de plus en plus, son cœur bégaya définitivement dans sa poitrine.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Isaac.

Il tourna la tête de côté pour regarder son mari, trouvant une place vide et froide, sourcils froncés, Isaac n'avait pas été là pendant un certain temps si les feuilles étaient froids.

Trop froid

Jackson tourna vers la droite. Quel heure était -il ? Ses sourcils foncèrent, 2h30 am.

Mais où était Isaac ?

Jackson a poussé les couvertures et se leva du lit.

Où était son mari ?

Son cœur s'arrêta de froid dans sa poitrine quand il entendit le premier gémissement.  
Ses oreilles tendu en essayant de comprendre où se trouvait son mari.

Salle de bain ?

Jackson se dirigea là, tranquillement il tourna la poignée, ses yeux flashant bleu en scrutant la pièce pour trouvé son boucle blonde . Son cœur se serra cruellement à la vue de son mari. Il le vit appuyer contre le mur, ces genoux remonter contre sa poitrine, son front reposant fermement sur le haut de ses genoux, des sanglots secouent brusquement son corps,- l'odeur la plus détester par Jackson des sanglots et des gémissement sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. Tout son corps secouant incontrôlable.

'' Pas le congélateur ''

Jackson tomba à genoux devant son compagnon.

''Isaac ?'' dit-il en posant doucement sa main sur son bras

''Pas le congélateur'' continua-t-il

''Isaac , chéri '' murmura-t-il doucement, inquiet

Isaac releva brusquement la tête, les yeux clignotant et sauvage, un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres ''J- Jaks''

Jackson commença sérieusement à paniquer n'aient plus se genre de crise d'angoisse depuis la grossesse, il amena son compagnon contre sa poitrine en mettant sa tête contre son cou et roucoulait.

''Je suis là, je suis là, mon amour !''murmura-t-il contre l'oreille d'Isaac ''Je suis ici''

Isaac se blotti encore plus si possible contre le torse de son mari, en pleurant silencieusement ''je me suis réveiller et en rentrant dans la salle... j'ai ressenti le froid m'entourer, en voulant revenir à notre lit, la v... la voix de mon... père m'a envahi. '' Isaac s'agrippa a la chemise de son mari ''ne le laisse pas me mettre dans ce con...gélateur '' murmura-t-il si bas que seul un loup pourrait entendre .

Jackson frissonna en se souvenant de cette journée, où il a sorti Isaac de se congélateur, les doigts en sang, la voix cassé, les yeux fuyant, en détresse respiratoire et le corps tremblant presque en hypothermie. Les jours suivent, les pires jours de sa vie, entre cauchemars, le silence, les crises.. Mais se fut aussi le meilleur jour de sa vie, où le père de son compagnon fut arrêter et ce même jour ou leur relation avait pris un nouvel tournant.

'' Et... et je me suis rappeler de tout ce qu'il a pu me dire, durant tout mon adolescence, comment je valais rien, que je l'avais cherché...'' murmura-t-il

Jackson détacha Isaac de son corps, pour qu'il soit en face lui, en plaçant sa main sur sa joue, qu'Isaac en profita pour se caler plus profondément contre la chaleur du confort que fournissait son mari et le fixa dans les yeux.


	2. note auteur sorry

Je sais que beaucoup déteste quand l'auteur bloque ou ne prend plus les histoires, et les laisses à l'abandon, mais moi j'abandonne pas je la mets en pause indéterminée car je me suis rendu compte avec plusieurs reviews et par moi même que mon histoire pourrait être encore plus meilleur si je mettais le vrai contexte de comment leur relation c'est développer, comment il sont arriver a un mariage, grossesse, je vais aussi mettre relation de la meute avec mes couples préférer (sterek, skira …) les personnages vont être les même sauf que les nouveaux de la saison 4 seront là, sa veut dire bye bye Allison(je l'ai jamais aimer, je préfère kira). Alors soyer patient, car je vais envoyer l'histoire au correction de fautes car moi je suis trop nul pour ça.

VN:)

xxxxx


	3. un avenir

Bon je vais poster le final de cette histoire avant de essayer d'écrire l'avant fic. Mes idées sont déjà écrit sur papier point par point, alors il faut juste que je trouve le temps de continuer à écrire entre le cégep et mon cours complémentaire. Comme je suis en vacances du 13 au 19 octobre, je vais essayer de m'avancer le plus l'histoire va s'intituler « Un présent violant / un future ...» il devrait contenir environ 3 chapitres.

Bon finissons celle-ci avant que je sorte l'autre le plus vite possible.

Précédemment :

Jackson détacha Isaac de son corps, pour qu'il soit en face lui, en plaçant sa main sur sa joue, qu'Isaac en profita pour se caler plus profondément contre la chaleur du confort que fournissait son mari et le fixa dans les yeux.

Présentement :

-Plus jamais, pour le reste de notre vie, je veux t'entendre parler de toi comme ça. Ton père a eu tort et aura toujours tort, tu es l'homme le plus merveilleux, aimant, intelligent, beau, et courageux qui puisse exister. Tu m'a prouvé que j'ai pas besoin de l'argent et être un arrogant de trou de cul pour avoir l'amour, l'amitié et une famille. Tu m'as donné ce que toute femme souhaite avoir un jour : un mari aimant, une famille, des jumeaux grandissant chaque jour et un confort familial parfait. Tu m'as donné un amour inconditionnel même après ce que tu as pu subir au cours de cette vie, dit Jackson les larmes aux yeux

Isaac regardait son mari, les larmes coulent (encore une fois) librement sur ces joues, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Jackson l'amena contre sa poitrine et Isaac installa sa tête dans le creux du cou de son mari.

-Je t'aime Jackson Whittemore, jamais personne ne m'a fait se genre de discours, personne ne m'a aimé comme toi. Derek m'a monter. C'est quoi l'amour d'un vrai père même s'il a fait quelques erreurs de parcours, Stiles m'a remontrer l'amour d' une mère que j'avais perdu et la meute m'a donné une nouvelle famille dysfonctionnelle mais qui m'aime. Mais toi tu m'as sauvé de cette enfer, dit-il la voix rauque

Et c'est la que Jackson craqua complètement en pensant à tous ce qu'il aurait pu faire des années avant. D'avoir entendu les cris, les ecchymoses, les fractures. Les larmes coulent d'eux-mêmes. Il embrassa son mari partout en s'excusant. Isaac le regarda confus.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses?, demanda-t-il

- Pour n'avoir jamais rien fait, alors que je voyais ce que tu subissais, dit Jackson en l'embrassant

Isaac pris la main de Jackson et le posa sur son ventre.

- Je t'en veux pas, j'ai tous ce qu'il faut ici et maintenant, dit-il en souriant légèrement

Jackson le regarda confus, avant qu'il comprenne ce que son mari à dit.

- Tu es enceint, dit-il la voix ému

- Oui dans quelques mois on sera 5, confirma-t-il

Son mari l'empoigna et l'embrassa d' un baiser à couper le souffle où tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son amant y passa.

- Je t'aime Isaac Whittemore

- Et moi aussi, je t'aime Jackson Whittemore, dit-il

Ils se couchèrent, Jackson rapprocha Isaac contre sa poitrine, les mains joint ensemble sur le ventre encore plat d'Isaac, son nez enfoui dans le cou de son mari, respirant l'odeur de son boucle d'or, un sourire sur les lèvres en déposant des baisers papillons un peu partout, sachant que leur vie va changer et ce pour le mieux.

- Au moins là Derek ne pourra pas chialer sur le fait d'être le seul enceint, encore une fois, dit Jackson en riant à la légère

-Oui, mais il est pareil plus avancer que moi, il fini bientôt son 1er trimestre. Alors que moi je suis seulement à 1 mois, dit-il

Jackson l'embrassa, avant qu'ils s'endorment, les mains entrelacées sur le ventre. Un sourire planant sur chaque visage.

8 Mois plus tard :

Jackson se tenait là, son bébé dans ces bras, le souris sur les lèvres. Il releva les yeux pour regarder son mari souriant tenant leur autres filles dans ces bras, lui caressant ces petites mains et sa joue. Et oui encore des jumeaux. Maintenant, il savait que tout allait être très bien.


End file.
